


Cracker Jack

by Mystic_Whim



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Whim/pseuds/Mystic_Whim
Summary: Starsky's Cracker Jack holds a special prize.Post Sweet Revenge.





	Cracker Jack

**_Cracker Jack  
 by MysticWhim_ **

  
 

Starsky walked into the kitchen to check on Hutch's progress with the food.  The smells were incredible, and he hoped to sneak some more black olives or some hors d'oeuvres before Hutch chased him out of the kitchen again.

"Stay away from the olives, Starsk," Hutch warned without turning around.

"Sheesh, you got eyes behind your head or what?"

Hutch turned to him with a smile.  "Seriously, leave the olives.  There won't be enough for our guests.  If you're hungry, there's some treats in the cupboard."  There was a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't want none of your healthy crap," he grumbled.

Opening the cupboard, Starsky found a box of Cracker Jack on the bottom shelf.  "Oh ho!  What have we here?"  He happily pulled the box from the cabinet.

Hutch shook his head.  He knew this man too well.  Forcing himself not to look at his friend, he continued to occupy himself with stirring the pot on the stove.  "Bring the nacho dip out to our guests, and don't touch it.  It's way too spicy for you.  You can eat whatever you found in the cupboard."  He could feel the heated glare from behind him without seeing it.

With the Cracker Jack tucked under his arm, a bowl of nacho chips in one hand, and the pan of layered nacho dip in the other, Starsky returned to their guests.  "Dig in, everybody.  This is Hutch's famous dip.  Eat up so I can get a vicarious thrill from watching you."  He placed the goodies on the coffee table, then sank into a chair to enjoy his snack.  Huggy and Dobey dug in with gusto.

Unable to stand the suspense, Hutch wandered back into the room and pretended to search through the record collection for just the right album to play next, keeping his partner in the corner of his eye.

Starsky pulled the prize from the box.  "Gee, this is heavy," he mumbled in surprise.  He tore the paper open and dumped the contents into the palm of his left hand.  His eyes grew large with wonder as he stared down at a gold band, glistening in his hand.  "What the..."  He held the ring up and stared at it.  He took another glance at the prize packet it had come from and noted that it had been tampered with.  "Hutch?!"

Hutch stood up to face his partner.  "Yeah Starsk?"  There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What the hell is this?!"  He held the ring up, and stared at his companion. 

The guests in the room had grown quiet, aware that something important was happening, but uncertain as to what.  All attention was focused on the interchange between their hosts. 

Hutch walked from the stereo cabinet over to the center of the room, directly in front of Starsky.  "That is my Christmas gift to you.  It matches this one."  He pulled another gold band from his pocket and placed it in Starsky's hand.

Starsky stared at the two golden bands, inlaid with onyx.  They were unique, hand crafted, and designed by Hutch.  His face finally lifted and his shining eyes locked on Hutch's loving gaze.  Hutch spoke again, "I want everyone to know how I feel about you."  He looked into the faces of each of his friends gathered in the room.  "I want everyone to know that I am in love with you, that we are in love with each other.  I want everyone to know that we are a couple, and that this relationship is forever.  I wanted to share this moment with our dearest friends."

A small gasp drew Hutch's attention.  Edith had her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes, obviously joyful for the two men.  Hutch laughed and cast a wink at her.  Starsky slowly rose to his feet.  He happily pulled Hutch into a tight embrace and a passionate kiss.  He stopped for a moment to say, "I love you Hutch!" then kissed him again.  They didn't realize that all of their friends had jumped to their feet and surrounded the couple, patting them on the backs and offering congratulations.  Blind to everything but each other, the two men each took a gold band and slid it onto the finger of the other.

"Merry Christmas Starsky," Hutch said softly.

Huggy sauntered off to the kitchen in search of some champagne to toast the happy couple.  "'Bout time they came out of the closet!" he muttered to no one in particular.  "I was beginning to think those two were never gonna get together..."

 


End file.
